nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope at the End of the World
thehopearkt.jpg|Arkt thehopethedoortocouncil.jpg|The door to the God's Council thehopegodscouncilhall.jpg|The God's Council thehopegarden.jpg|The Creator's Garden thehopethelibrary.jpg|The Great Library Hall thehopelibrarypassage.jpg|The stairs to Portal Chamber thehopeportalchamber.jpg|The Portal Chamber UNDER CONSTRUCTION Back to Quests Location Quest Giver:Narathzul Arantheal ( the quest triggers not after you hear Narathzul's voice for the first time but after some time, when you enter Inodan, the Creator's Garden). NPCs: Locations:Inodan Description The Hand of Fate The Cycle of Creation and Destruction As soon as you have dealt with Tyr, Arkt will appear and elaborate on the cyclic patter of the world and its eternar struggle for balance. The Light-Born caused an imbalace to the world, that is why a Shadow God had to rise to remove them. However, Arkt points out to one problem: Everything created, in turn deservs to be annihiliated. Now that you have annihilated the Light-Born, there has been another shift in the balance but this time it is you, the Shadow God, who creates the imbalance. Consequently, you are to be eliminated, so that everything is back in balance, to its origiall position. Thus enabling the continuous cycle of creation and destruction to start anew. And history will repeat itself. This restoration of balance is performed by the one who hold the absolute power over the world as well as the gods, Fate. Fate is the one who will come and demand your life. The Envoy of Fate Arkt warns you that soon a messanger from Fate, an envoy of Fate will appear and ask you to kill yourself. I you refuse to meet their demands, the envoy will launch an attack on you. By talking from his own experience, Arkt admits that the envoy is mightier than any other thing the world has created, yet it is not invincible as he, Arkt, received a help from another Shadow God and together they were able to oppose them. Ark has already beaten his destiny and he will gladly help you in your fight. An Unexpected Stowaway At the end of his monologue, Arkt mentions that somebody managed to smuggle themselves aboard the Star Ship. He does not seem to approve of the idea, however he keeps the person in a safe place. The Predestination The Truth behind the Predestination Shake off the Shackles of Fate Quest Goals *Retrieve the Book of Predestination from Narathzul Arantheal's private chamber *Destroy the Book of Predestination Walkthrough Destinatin: Erothin Narahtzul's Comeback There is quite a gap between finishing the previous quest and triggering the new one. The part here applies to the period when the conversation with Arkt comes to an end. Once Arkt is gone, you will hear voice of your former companion, Narathzul Arantheal. While explaining the true nature of the Predestination he issues you some instructions. When you have gone done the brige (form Tyr's tower) turn left and follow the main road (northwards). The gate on the main road will be open thanks to Narathzul's powers. When the road ends, turn right and you should notice a Wooden Door to The God's Council Hall. Enter the chamber and examine it for some interesting documents. At the other end of the chamber enter the door to Inodan, The Creator's Garden. The garden will be guarded by Divine Paladins. When you have successfully defeated the paladins, enter the door to Inodan, The Great Library Hall. Here, your quest log will finally update and the quest will be triggered. Narathzul will inform you that you need to retrieve the Book of Predestination from his private chamber in the Erothin Palace. Find the Portal to Erothin Narathzul suggests that somewhere here should be a protal which you can use to fast travel to Erothin. The portal are to be used only by the Light-Born. Exmine the huge library.Do not concern yourself much with the gate to the north, it can be opened ( luse ockpicks or Onudsi's Key scroll which can be found on the table) but the other gate (Gate to Serpah Crypt) is locked (and requires a key). In the southern part of the library you should notice some stairs up that lead to Inodan, Portal Chamber. Enter the Chamber and you will find yourself in small room full of portals. Choose the one that leads to Erothin, Portal Chamber. Notes Tips Following Quest *At Fate's Edge